


Flowers and Scars

by RomanoCheesy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Flowers, Fluff, Human, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Self-Harm, Soulmates, Writing on Skin, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoCheesy/pseuds/RomanoCheesy
Summary: Patton has a soulmate, but doesn't know who yet. How does he find out?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Flowers and Scars

Soul-links. All soulmates have them. Soulmates share any marks, scars or ink on the skin. It was rather sweet, and brought people together. It saved people. 

I have a soulmate. I think they might stress-draw, like I do sometimes. They draw beautiful things like flowers and birds. It’s a highlight to see the ink unfurl on my legs and torso late at night. I wish I could meet them, but I don’t think they like sharing things as such, so I don’t ask. But one night, the ink doesn’t come. Instead, long, red slits down the torso. I touch the marks and my hand comes away red. It isn’t ink this time. The crimson isn’t a pen. It’s something else. I run to the bathroom and clean up the slits. I cover them with some gauze from under the sink. Whatever’s happening to my soulmate, it isn’t good. I head back to my room, pick up a pen and write a message on my hand. It’s short, but I hope it helps. 

“I don’t know what’s going on, but stay strong. You’ll be alright.” I write. I go to bed. 

The next morning, I get ready for the day. It’s warm, so I really just need a t-shirt and some jeans. Of course, this means everyone will see the thin scars riddling my arms. I head to school and sit at my favourite bench near the entrance. I pull my pen out of my pocket and start sketching a little doggo on my hand. Then, a person in a hoodie walks up to me. They are wearing a hoodie, with the hood pulled up. 

“Mind if I sit here?” the person asks in a soft, deep voice. 

“Of course!” I reply, moving over a bit. They sit down and plop their bag on the ground. They look up at me, they look like a guy. He has lovely grey eyes and deep eyebags. 

“Uh, c-can I show you something?” he asks, fidgeting with his oversized sleeves. 

“Sure!” I say, smiling. He lifts up his sleeve, and shows his hand. It has a half-finished doodle of a doggo on it, and the message I wrote last night! 

“Wow! We’re soulmates! I’m Patton, by the way!” I say, so excited I’m practically bouncing. 

“We’re… We’re soulmates? B-but that would m-mean you- oh no, I’m so sorry I didn’t meantohurtanyoneIjustthoughtandthenyouwrotethat-” He doesn’t finish rambling before bursting into tears. I pull him into a hug and he cries on my blue shirt. 

“It’s alright, kiddo. You were going through some rough things. If you don’t wanna talk about it, that’s fine. I’m here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your time with this piece! I wrote it when I had an idea, "what if, a soulmate AU but the soulmate in question is an artist and then one day it isn't art that shows up?" So here we are now! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
